


And now for something different

by cherrylng



Series: Werewolf Guy [5]
Category: Coldplay (Band), Muse (Band)
Genre: Coming In Pants, Grinding, Humor, Kissing, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Overprotective Chris, Parachutes era, Physical Abuse, Romance, Rutting, Showbiz Era, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylng/pseuds/cherrylng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Chris Wolstenholme become so overprotective over Matt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	And now for something different

**Author's Note:**

> Current Music: Un soleil mal luné (The Sun in Evil Moon) - Mika

When Chris is a young boy, he lives in a family of werewolves, part of a pack of extended relatives. Growing up, he always asked his parents on why they love each other so much. Some of his aunts and uncles and friends teased him about it, being a romantic at such a small age, but he wanted to know so badly.  
   
His parents are more than happy to tell and retell him about it. When you find your bondmate, his mom and dad said, it’s the most wonderful feeling in the world that your love would make you do anything to keep them happy as well as make sure that you are happy too. It is by how you can feel the warmth and the comfort and the love they share for each other.  
   
How do you know that you found your bondmate? Asked young Chris. The answer his mom tells him, is that when you take one look at them, take in their scent, you know that it’s them. It isn’t something that is one-sided as the same thing will happen to your bondmate as well, whether if they are human or werewolf.  
   
And Chris absorbs those stories, believing every word and wishing that someday he will find his bondmate and experience all those things that his parents told him about the bond.  
   
One day, at the age of ten, something happened that challenged all that he’d been told as a child.  
   
He has an uncle who is his dad’s younger brother. The woman that his uncle married is nice and kind. His uncle on the other hand, makes him wonder just how a nice lady ended up with him. His uncle is a bit of a hotheaded and scary person to be around, so Chris prefers his time spent instead with his aunt and the children even more.  
   
Almost everyone in the pack knew or suspected that something was wrong with his uncle and aunt. What they didn’t know was that something was _very_ wrong.  
   
They didn’t know that something went very wrong until they heard that she ran with her children to a women’s shelter for protection. It was only through talking to her and assuring her that they’ll protect her current location as a secret from her husband that they found out that his uncle was hurting and abusing his bondmate for years.  
   
It shocked Chris. What Chris’ uncle did was against everything that he was taught by his parents and other adults. Bondmates are never meant to hurt each other, never meant to bully their spouse. They told him so.  
   
But… is that all a lie to cover it up from him? He’s heard all the time from his uncle of how his aunt is his one true bondmate. Yet he hurt her, over and over, until she couldn’t stand it anymore.  
   
That day Chris visits the shelter and looks at his aunt, all teary-faced and worried for her children, something clicked in his mind. It was wrong to see her like this. This all happened within his family’s pack, where it should’ve been a safe one for even a human to be accepted and not be scared. Instead, his uncle made it into something that she doesn't want to be in.  
   
Overall, it was the smell of outright _fear_ that her aunt is releasing in her scent that convinced him that she shouldn’t leave the pack. If anything, it should be his _uncle_ who doesn’t deserved to be in the pack. He tells his aunt and anyone around him within hearing distance these words, and his family and relatives apparently thought the same thing as well.  
   
By the end of it, the whole family have kicked his uncle out of their pack and never allowed to return. A court case put a restraining order to his uncle and not allowed to have visitation rights to his own children.  
   
The last time Chris had ever heard and seen that uncle was when he came by to their house to beg for help from his dad. His dad gave him a couple hundred quid and outright told him to never come to their house ever again. Chris knew because he saw it all happen from the top of the stairs.  
   
His aunt is still part of the pack, happy and safe with the children in her custody now, assured that the man she married will never return. But whenever Chris visits her with his family, her scent never smelled the same ever again, even when she found someone else as her boyfriend. Her natural scent is no longer as strong as it used to be, the fresh smell of flowers that he used to associate with her eventually smelled more like wilted ones.  
   
Before Chris is even the age of eleven, he made a resolution. He swore to himself that no one that he holds dearly in his life deserves to be treated like his aunt went through, whether if it’s a man or a woman.  
   
So when Chris became best friends with Matt through their own friends and their shared love for music, and found out what he actually is, he knew immediately that he didn’t want the same thing to fall upon the brunette as it did to his aunt.  
   
He vowed to himself that if Matt found someone to be together with, it would be one that deserves to make Matt be treated well. Most importantly, they’ll have to get through Chris before they’re able to break Matt’s heart.  
 

\-----

   
The first time it happened to Matt, it was from a bunch of girls from another nearby school. One of them is a werewolf.  
   
Matt met the girls in some secret meeting by an undisclosed field before he introduced them when they came by during rehearsals.  
   
The other girls were human, either easy to scare off or they weren’t interested at Matt. But not the lone female werewolf in the group.  
   
She was aggressive yet subtle in her tactics, being all interested at whatever Matt said and fawning all over the flustered brunette. It was all too obvious that she wanted him because he is an unclaimed special human, not because of who he is. And it was more than obvious that Matt does not want her.  
   
It took a lot of time to get rid of her and away from ever pursuing Matt. And it was the first time that Chris discovers that if he rubs his scent all over Matt via play fights and hugging him very close, other werewolves back off, thinking that Matt is claimed by him. It isn’t a proper bonding, so to speak, but it’s close enough to mistake that the two of them are dating.  
   
She was pissed off at Chris and looked ready to claw him to death, but there was nothing that she can do. In the end, even she was fooled into thinking that Matt is claimed.  
   
It’s not something he’ll want to do often, however. It took weeks to tell a flustered Matt that he’s not gay and admit the truth behind why he was like that when those girls were around. It’ll have to be one of those times when he has to take drastic measures. And let Matt know what he is doing.  
 

\-----

   
A nineteen-year old Chris is sad.  
   
He recently broke up with his girlfriend and it was a terrible breakup. He thought they were solid for the past two years, but now considering that he can actually label a breakup such as this as literally ‘terrible’...  
   
In a way, the incident from years ago affected on how he dates and put out feelers on whether the girls that he dates are potential mates or not. All of them aren’t.  
   
He doesn't want to hurt them, but the quarrels that they get through just wears them down. And when the inevitable happens, it hurts.  
   
The latest one… It just didn’t work out, both in what their priorities are and the fact that the falling out was just inevitable. It was ugly. It made Chris wanted to swear off from dating to take time and recover himself, enjoy what life being a single man should be like.  
   
And then he met Kelly.  
   
Suddenly what his mom and dad and grandparents said makes sense. All the things that they said were true the whole time. It is like his eyes are finally opened to see the colours of the world around him in greater detail, like his nose smelling something that he never knew he could fall in love with and never tire of it.  
   
Where had she been in this small town that it only took now to find her?  
   
And when she met him, she is on the same wavelength as he is, the infatuation clear in her eyes.  
   
Kelly is perfect in his eyes.  
   
The fact that he found his bondmate didn’t make Chris neglect on his duties towards Matt. If anything, it made him even more vigilant and protective over the brunette.  
   
If this is how it feels to find a match made in Heaven, even if Matt is dating Tanya out of perceived love and sheer stubbornness, he is more than certain that Matt deserves the best.  
 

\-----

   
When Chris walks into rehearsal, he thought he was at the gym locker room back in school. He hasn’t been back to school ever since he graduated a year ago.  
   
There is something foul smelling in the air that wasn’t there before. It smells worse than the gym locker back from school, far worse than that. The smell is indescribable in a way that he can’t be sure what he associates it with.  
   
Chris zeroes in that smell to be on Matt, the odour permeating on his skin. It wasn’t there before, yet Matt seems nowhere close to wanting to wash it off, so the closest thing that Chris can guess is...  
   
“Is that a new cologne you’re using, Matt?” Chris asks, doing his best to keep a scowl from reaching his face.  
   
“Yep,” Matt grins. “Just came out from the shops and I bought one. Smells pretty great on me.”  
   
It’s awful, more like. It’s so pungent and stinky.  
   
He wonders what the testers for this cologne were thinking to have it approved and released out to shops. What was Matt thinking before he bought the bottle? How the hell does it even _smell_ good to him in the first place?  
   
It stinks so much that he can’t even smell the mild scent that he usually associate as Matt’s.  
   
Chris mentally pauses. He can’t smell it. It’s the perfect cologne to mask Matt’s natural scent, he realises.  
   
This would make it a whole lot easier to put off any would be interested people, both human and werewolf. It would make his life a whole lot easier.  
   
So with a teeth clenched lie, Chris tells him that it’s a great cologne for him.  
 

\-----

   
Their first album is a success.  
   
Success finally meant recognition outside of the Southwest region of England.  
   
Success meant more shows to play crammed into nearly a whole year rather than just a few months to do it.  
   
Success meant being given the taste of what being rich and successful rock stars can be like, both in London and in America.  
   
Success meant more people coming after Matt now that he has fame tacked onto him.  
   
Success also meant trying to deal with quite a number of men now interested in Matt as well.  
   
Female werewolves can be terrifying in their own right, but from experience, the male ones are a different story.  
   
For one, they are more aggressive. Worse is that they seem to not and cannot take ‘no’ for an answer. At times, it makes Chris wonder just how the hell the other werewolf packs -let alone humans- raised up such pigs to be called men.  
   
Matt is still using that godawful cologne, so that helps in deterring any would be pursuers. But like most colognes and deodorant, sweat eventually gets rid of most of the product and making it less effective. And when these people get a whiff of his real scent, that’s when Chris knows things will turn ugly unless he intervenes.  
   
So far since they’ve started touring to promote their album, he’s had to ward off several men and ended up in a couple of fights. The venues that they play often gets hot enough that by the end of the gig, there are more than a few ‘admirers’ waiting to pounce on Matt.  
   
His arm over Matt’s shoulders and a hard glare at them makes many back off. It’s the really persistent ones that is when physical confrontations have a high likeliness to happen.  
   
Despite Kelly’s concerns and protests, Chris took up boxing lessons. There wasn’t much of a choice for him. Unless they can get their own security crew, he has to learn how to fight.  
   
Success at this early stage is fucked up in his opinion.

  
   
\-----  
 

  
Letting Coldplay to join them as a support act for gigs was a good idea at first, fostering some relations and sharing the common woe of being compared to as being the next Radiohead. He finds them to be a cool band.  
   
Then Chris finds out that that Coldplay bassist is one of his own kind. _Oh joy._  
   
And _then_ he finds out that somehow, Guy found out Matt’s real scent. _Even more joy._  
   
By now, Chris is more than familiar by the signs. One look at Guy a few days into the tour, and he can see it; for it meant that Guy somehow found out and now knows what Matt actually smells like, and has an interest to pursue him.  
   
Guy also has that look of being conflicted by whether to actually pursue Matt or not, but that’s none of Chris’ concern.  
   
The thing about werewolves is that compared to humans, they are a lot trickier to get rid of. In this case, Guy is no different than the others in trying to pursue Matt and get to know of him.  
   
Whether or not if he really wants to pursue after Matt, Chris doesn’t care. The first thing he has to do is to break his heart down. Compared to most other men that Chris has encountered, it was surprisingly easy to break Guy’s expectations with what he said.  
   
It’s a dirty trick and straight out lie, but the broken look on his face made him know that it worked like a charm.  
 

\-----

   
Matt is aware and knows that whatever he is doing right now, is never ever going to reach Chris’ eyes and ears and nose. He’ll have to take extra precautions, act and pretend that he isn’t seeing someone, take a shower and then use that cologne that Chris hates.  
   
What he is doing now will put him into questioning and a whole lot of bollocking. This is why he isn’t in his flat that he shares with Dom. Instead he is in Guy’s flat, in his bedroom lying on his bed, having Guy Berryman on top of him with the bassist’s tongue inside his mouth.  
   
Chris is Chris. Matt is understandable on why he is so overprotective to him and Dom, even when he explained it to them and revealed himself as a werewolf. He’d helped him from avoiding the worst of it, especially from pursuers and stalkers that he wants to not have in his life.  
   
But when you have a werewolf who seems so obsessive about who approaches towards him or who he goes out with… let’s just say that having Chris breathe down his neck is both an understatement and a literal term.  
   
There’s also a noticeable bias Chris has in prioritising his attention towards him more than Dom. He isn’t blind to this. It’s undeniable that Chris’ presence often causes strains in his relationships.  
   
Matt thought that Tanya was tough. The toughest, really. He and Tanya lasted for years, but weeks before their fifth anniversary of dating, she told him that she can’t stand it anymore and complaining about Chris. He had to either pick her or his best friends.  
   
There wasn’t much tears or even a last kiss when they separated. Five years together in a relationship also made him see the five years in which the strength of it waned until they had to question themselves on whether or not if it’s worth continuing it.  
   
The ones that came after Tanya lasted even less. One lasted barely a week to be able to get a second date.  
   
There were more than a few times when he was close to wanting to fight with Chris, even if fighting a werewolf is a dead stupid decision. Why can Chris control his love life while the werewolf gets to have a gal in his arms, all happy and stupid in love? It was unfair.  
   
That was why Matt bought the cologne. He doesn’t like it at first. It smells pungent and heavy, something that isn’t his favoured scent, but seeing how it repels Chris and other werewolves as promised by the saleswoman, it was one of the only ways that allows Matt to get out and have one night stands. It was like a form of rebellion against his best friend.  
   
Then Matt meets Guy, and something between the two of them just… _clicked_.  
   
Of course, Chris finds out about Guy and does the same tactic towards him as he did with most people that Matt met before, threaten and deceive them to keep them away from him. Fortunately by now, Matt knows some tricks to be able to avoid Chris and get to Guy so that they can continue where they left off.  
   
Matt can immediately tell that Guy’s different than most others who approached him. There’s something about the bassist that he can’t help but enjoy having his presence around. The fact that he’s very handsome is the cherry on top. So it’s not much of a surprise that when Guy is flirting with him and then eventually kiss him, Matt didn’t mind it at all.  
   
For one, it was like it was meant to happen. There was nothing awkward or wrong, like it needs no questioning.  
   
Second, it’s been a long time since he can reciprocate his passions and feelings towards someone he likes. Someone he genuinely, really like.  
   
Third, is that they’re both men with no experience whatsoever in laying down with another man. So whatever they are doing right now on the bed, they’re both virgins in this territory that they’re sharing.  
   
The thing that they’re both familiar with is the act of kissing. Familiar, yet different. Guy is shy on the outside, but when he kisses Matt, there’s no doubt that it’s a guy who likes to take control of it.  
   
Of course Matt would want to challenge him over dominating it at first, but after the first few kisses, he lets Guy take over.  
   
It’s all weird, all new to Matt. Yet there is the touch of his hands sliding under Matt’s shirt and arse, feeling him up. There is the flat shape of Guy’s body moulding to his that has Matt want to do things to the bassist, things that he wants the bassist to do to him. There is the musky scent that Matt can smell from Guy that is an intoxicating smell.  
   
Everything about Guy and what he is doing to him leaves Matt aroused, even more than a woman’s body does.  
   
With what he’s doing right now, Matt can easily picture himself throwing two middle fingers at Chris as a great big ‘fuck you’. Scratch that, this already feels bigger than just showing the birds at Chris.  
   
Matt takes a look at Guy once again for today. His lips are red and swollen, just like he is. His short, buzz cut hair doesn’t show any sign of how it was touched over and over by enthusiastic hands. Brown doe eyes look at him with want, desire, lust; something that Matt actually welcomes.  
   
In Guy’s point of view, Matt thinks, he would be seeing how he looks, and sees the same want, desire, and lust in Matt’s blue eyes as well.  
   
There’s a flicker of doubt that appears in Guy’s eyes.  
   
“Should we—“  
   
“Don’t stop,” Matt says. “This is too good to stop.”  
   
Matt can’t remember when he started grinding his hips against Guy’s, but he doesn’t care. He prefers that they continue with it.  
   
Once he understands, Guy looks down. He is between Matt’s legs and he suddenly finds their trousers to be too tight and giving them a lack of skin contact.  
   
“Want to take these off?” Guy asks, his hands sliding on his jean-clad thighs. That should not be hot in Matt’s thoughts, but it is.  
   
Nodding, Matt lifts his hips up to allow Guy to pull his jeans off easily. Matt can see a wet spot on his boxers from leaking precum and Guy has one as well.  
   
When they move their hips again, it feels a lot better than before. Soon Matt’s hands are on Guy’s chest and he pinches his nipples.  
   
Guy stifles a groan -or was that more like a growl?- and moves down to have his lips to nibble and lick Matt’s ear instead. He ruts his cock against Matt’s at first, before he shifts his position to go lower and—oh _fuck_ Guy doing this should not be sinfully hot.  
   
The friction between his cheeks became too much. Yet it was the thought of wanting that cock to enter him instead of rubbing against his ass that did it to Matt.  
   
The both of them came almost at the same time. Guy collapses down on top of him, letting out a satisfied moan. He nuzzles against Matt’s neck, holding him close and it’s such a wonderful feeling for Matt.  
   
He would love to stay like this, being held for as long as possible if it weren’t the fact that his boxers feel warm, wet, and sticky.  
   
Matt wants to laugh, and he does that. He hasn’t come in his pants since he was sixteen! And here he is, having accomplished that with a guy named Guy here. His first experience in doing it with a man, and it’s fucking incredible.  
   
Guy looks at him confused at first at the sudden burst of giggles, but then he smiles and laughs as well.  
   
“Does this mean this isn’t going to be a one off kind of thing?” he asks.  
   
“Do you want it to be a one off kind of thing?” Matt throws the question back at him.  
   
“No,” Guy says. “Do you?”  
   
Matt grins and answers that by pulling Guy down for a slow, sloppy kiss. They took off their soiled underwear for clean ones, cleaned up with some tissues, and settle themselves down for a few winks. With Guy pressed up against his back, Matt wishes that they can have more meetups like this.  
 

\-----

   
Guy is as good as gone in his life and never bothered to try and pursue Matt any further. And Matt is none the wiser. Chris gives a pat to himself of a job well done.  
   
At least, he _thought_ that Guy is as good as gone in his life and away from Matt’s. If he had paid attention and knew that Matt can lie and be deceiving around him, then the scene that he finds the two of them sucking faces on the sofa in the flat when he came in with Dom shouldn’t be so surprising.  
   
Understandably, he is more than angry.  
   
His only regret is that he’d thrown Guy to the wall hard enough for it to crack, but not hard enough to be thrown through it. He had the strength to do that.  
   
When Matt got mad and demanded an explanation, he got one in the form of both Chris and Guy simultaneously confess that Guy is a werewolf.  
   
Instead of Matt getting angry at Guy, it got Matt angry at him. Angry that he went too far in hurting Guy; angry from years of his interference for whenever Matt fancies someone, he ruined it for him. Currently, Matt is having a talk with Guy in his room after both he and Guy revealed that Guy is a werewolf.  
   
Have a talk, his arse. He can smell the pheromones being released as they continued what they did, as though he and Dom are not sitting right here. Then the noises came, and Chris is not even surprised.  
   
The muscles in his legs twitch in restlessness.  
   
He is about to stand up and break Matt’s bedroom door down when Dom caught him in time.  
   
“Sit back down there, mate. Seriously,” Dom chuckles. “Since when did you treat Matt like some teenage daughter of yours?”  
   
“I don’t treat him like a teenage daughter,” Chris says apprehensively. He can’t even imagine what if he _has_ a real teenage daughter to deal with down the line. Having Alfie is more than enough for now.  
   
“With the way you’re acting, you might as well be treating him like one,” Dom deadpans. He gestures at Chris to stay at where he is. “You better sit still and listen to what I have to say. Matt and I have been meaning to discuss this to you. Mostly Matt. But since he’s busy with Guy right now, I get to be the one to tell you.”  
   
Chris doesn’t like where this is going.  
   
“Is it necessary to get the talk?” he can’t help but ask.  
   
The look that Dom gives him is familiar to the way Kelly gives whenever Chris knows that he isn’t supposed to argue against what must be told to them. When he says nothing in return, Dom starts.  
   
“Chris, we understand why you’re like this and doing the things you did for Matt. You did a lot, especially in our teenage years when we couldn’t tell if something is wrong without being told about it. You even looked out for me even when I wasn’t born with the traits that Matt has.”  
   
“That’s what best friends do,” Chris says.  
   
“But,” Dom interjects. “In all your time spent being so anal about whoever has a fancy for Matt, have you ever thought about what if when Matt _does_ find someone that he fancies that might be his bondmate?”  
   
Chris pauses, then mulls about what Dom said. He did think about it, but it was often preceded by the predatory men and women, countless numbers of them, trying to get to Matt.  
   
“Well, yes, I did. If he does find them, I would have let him—“  
   
Dom shakes his head. “And there’s the problem you’ve been overlooking. You’re thinking of that scenario on an ‘if’ factor, not a when. You’re so focused on trying to keep people away from Matt that you never thought that far on when he might actually found someone that he likes and is willing to defend out of love.”  
   
Chris makes a face. “I just don’t want him to get hurt like what happened to my aunt.”  
   
Grey eyes stare at him with sympathy and pity.  
   
“We know that, but you’re letting it control your life and others around you,” Dom says. “Chris, you’re literally letting what your uncle did to your aunt to dictate Matt’s romantic life.”  
   
Shock now colours Chris’ face as he lets that revelation sink in. “I… I never thought of that before.”  
   
“It happened a long time ago. Your aunt is now married to another guy who treats her a lot better than that prick of an uncle did,” Dom says. “What I’m saying is to that while your protectiveness is well appreciated, you should stop minding what Matt does and just let him enjoy this. The two of them are head over heels for each other and you’re ruining it.”  
   
“Kelly has been telling me about this, now you. So I guess it is time that I stop,” Chris grumbles.  
   
“You should’ve listened to Kelly more often. She is always more right than you are,” Dom grins.  
   
Chris glares at Dom.  
   
“Look at it this way. If they get into fights with each other, you can side with Matt,” Dom suggests.  
   
So he supposed that he’ll have to give Matt his space and see where this will go. To see whether or not if Guy really is Matt’s bondmate. And if things go wrong, it _does_ give him the excuse to beat the crap out of Guy.  
   
Yeah… He could get with that.  
   
Chris grins. Trust Dom to be able to find a silver lining for him.  
  
  
END


End file.
